The Sonic 3 and Knuckles Story
by wild horse
Summary: Sorry for the mistake. The fic didn't quite upload properly, and i've only just removed it. This new upload should be okay. Title is summary enough, reviews are welcome. Thanks.


A story

Disclaimer: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Doctor Ivo Robotnik, Mobius and the Floating Island belong to Sega, and so does this storyline.The story is based on the Sonic 3 and Sonic 4 (Sonic and Knuckles) Sega Mega Drive games.

Note:This story is a bit short, but it's as long as possible without taking the reader through a walkthrough of all the zones.Besides, all the information I can find is only about five paragraphs long.

The Sonic and Knuckles Story 

The huge, ominous metal hulk lay on the yellow grass, sunlight reflecting dully off it's battered surface.It vaguely resembled some kind of flying battleship, with gun placements and huge turbine engines.The battleship – or whatever that it was – was given a wide berth by the forest animals.It reeked of evil and the faint yet nauseating scent of something that smelled – to be honest – like an egg that had been left in a corner for years.

In one of the flying ship's many large rooms stood the only human on Mobius – Dr Ivo Robotnik.The doctor was a round, portly man perched on ridiculously short legs.A bright orange moustache dominated his otherwise plain features, and his eyes glinted with pure evil.That this man had once been one of the nicest guys on Mobius would be hard to believe, since he was now a complete lunatic – not to mention, genius.

"Let's see …" Robotnik talked to himself most of the time, being totally loopy, "my Death Egg will never fly again unless I make these parts …"the mad scientist scribbled down a bunch of indecipherable figures, "but it will take years!Ah yes, I know, the Chaos Emeralds!I amaze myself with my brilliance sometimes.If I can steal those Emeralds, I can harness their combined power and raise the Death Egg again.That blasted hedgehog has the Emeralds now, and I've no doubt he's heading for the Floating Island.Now … if I remember clearly, there was a certain Guardian.It's simple!" he banged a fist on the table, "I'll trick that stupid Guardian and put him against Sonic, and I'll steal the Emeralds while they're busy fighting!"

The mad scientist started dancing with obvious glee, then cackled wildly.

A tough, wiry, red echidna stood at the edge of the Mushroom Hill Zone, his gloved hands framing dark, intense eyes.There was definitely something – or someone – headed his way and some sixth sense told him it wasn't a good sign.Knuckles, Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds, tensed his muscles, waited for the something to come nearer.

And come nearer it did.The something – whatever it was – looked, to Knuckles, like a large sphere of metal, probably a transport of some kind, he decided.A distinctly portly man with a flaming orange moustache could be seen at the controls, and Knuckles narrowed his eyes, thinking._Who on Mobius could it be?_He wondered warily.

Robotnik steered his Egg-o-matic towards the echidna in the distance.So this was the famed Guardian.The Egg-o-matic came to a stop a few metres away from the echidna and Dr Ivo Robotnik clambered labouriously out of the cockpit.

Knuckles frowned at the human but waited for Robotnik to speak first.

Robotnik gathered himself then began, "Greetings, wonderful Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds … "

"Stow the fancy language," Knuckles interrupted sharply.

"Sorry," Dr Robotnik said with a sickly smile, "the truth is, I've got bad news for you."

"Spit it out."

"I'm Dr Ivo Robotnik, and I have just learnt that Sonic and Tails are headed this way with the Chaos Emeralds.They plan to steal the Super Emeralds too."

Knuckles raised an eyebrow cynically, "Why should I believe you?"

"Well, you have been missing the Chaos Emeralds lately, haven't you?" Robotnik wheedled.

That was true, Knuckles knew.The only reason he'd not gone after the seven Emeralds was because he guarded the more powerful Super Emeralds as well.Already, the Floating Island had landed in the sea, and would probably remain there until he could think of a plan to regain the Chaos Emeralds.

"Think about it," the mad scientist handed Knuckles a computer print-out of Sonic and Tails' pictures."They're coming here so you'll have plenty of opportunities to nab them."

As the Egg-o-Matic disappeared in a cloud of dust, the red echidna was seething with rage.So, this hedgehog and fox pair dared to steal his Chaos Emeralds and were now coming to steal the Super Emeralds.Knuckles clenched his fists and set off for the Angel Island Zone.He had his work cut out for him.

"It's not far now, Sonic," Miles 'Tails' Prower told his partner. The furry orange fox was piloting a bright red bi-plane, and Sonic stood on the tip of the wings.Sonic could have piloted the plane himself, but Tails was a far better pilot, – being a born flyer –although Sonic seldom admitted it, even to himself.

"Okay, here we go!" the blue hedgehog jumped of the plane into the shallow water, the seven Chaos Emeralds held tightly in his fists.Reaching Supersonic speed in mere seconds, he was gone in a blur of speed, the Chaos Emeralds lending him an awesome power.This power was so immense that Sonic glowed an intense bright yellow.

The landscape flashed before him as his feet hit the beach, and Sonic enjoyed the feeling of speed.He was the fastest creature on Mobius, and he knew it.Tails would say he was going too fast, but then again, the twin-tailed fox was usually a little too cautious himself …

Wham!Sonic just managed to see the pair of fists before they hit him.He flew back a metre and landed on his back, totally dazed.The seven Chaos Emeralds flew out of his hands and lay scattered around him.His attacker, a red echidna stood laughing in front of him.

"So, you came to steal the Super Emeralds," the echidna snarled, "well, you'll have to get past me first!"

"I came … to stop Robotnik," Sonic gasped from the shock of the attack, "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, don't you know who I am?"

Knuckles spat on the ground in contempt, "Yeah, you're the one who's trying to steal the Emeralds, Dr Robotnik says." The echidna gathered up the seven Chaos Emeralds in his fists, then turned away from Sonic.

"Hey, who're you?" Sonic managed to yell at the retreating form of the red echidna.

"Knuckles, Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds," the reply was a taunting threat.

Sonic managed to get to his feet just as Tails hovered and landed on the ground beside him.

"Man, he can run fast," Sonic muttered to no one in particular.

"Who was that?" Tails asked curiously, taking in Sonic's bruises and mud-stained spikes in one glance.

"Some stupid Guardian," Sonic replied, disgruntled, "said something about Robotnik telling him that we were going to steal the Emeralds.Then he ran off with the Chaos Emeralds."

"The name's Knuckles," a voice came from somewhere above Sonic and Tails.

"Okay, okay, picky aren't we," Sonic complained, but Knuckles seemed to have disappeared.

"Sonic, Robotnik's Death Egg is still around, isn't it?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Well, this Island isn't called the Floating Island for nothing.It used to be way up in the sky until the Chaos Emeralds disappeared, then it crashed into the ocean.Y' know, I think Robotnik wants to steal those Emeralds so his ship can fly again.And if I were him, I'd trick the Guardian into thinking someone else was stealing the Emeralds."

"Oh, man," Sonic muttered, "a flying hunk of metal that could shoot out the whole planet, a totally crazy – not to mention evil – genius, and one echidna.All gunning for us.Not good."

Tails twirled his twin appendages excitedly, "What if you convinced Knuckles that Robotnik's the real enemy?He'd fight against Robotnik then."

"And I get bashed up in the process.Great," Sonic was sarcastic, but he knew Tails did have a good plan there."Okay, let's do it."

Knuckles sped on to the Hidden Palace Zone, knowing he had just enough time to replace the Emeralds there before going to warn Sonic off the Island again.The red echidna had set up obstacles and traps in Sonic's way, and the hedgehog would be delayed significantly.

His footsteps echoed in the dark, dimly lit chamber that housed the Chaos and Super Emeralds.The Super Emeralds glowed faintly with a contained power, and one-by-one, Knuckles replaced the Chaos Emeralds carefully in their places.As he raised his head, he noticed that the largest Emerald was missing.

Anger and frustration surged through him.Someone had been here, and stolen the most powerful Emerald of all.Knuckles shook his head in disbelief._This Sonic creature must be faster than I thought, _he realized.But his shrewd, cunning mind could not completely accept it._Perhaps, there is another who wants the Emeralds, _he thought. _Either way, I've got to find whoever it is, and quickly, too._

"Sonic, I don't think that Knuckles creature really likes us," Tails complained as he tagged along behind Sonic, twirling his twin tails frantically to keep up with his blue partner.They'd spent the better part of two hours dodging traps and badniks – Dr Robotnik's hideous robot creations – in the Angel Island Zone, and Tails was quite sure that the latter had been provided exclusively by a certain pesky red echidna.

"Well, we've still got to find him and Robotnik," Sonic replied nonchalantly, then suddenly brightened up, "There's the end of the Zone, hurry up."

The hedgehog and fox pair raced quickly through the trees and onto a bridge made up of logs.

"The water's a long way below," Tails remarked to no-one in particular as he made for the other side of the bridge.

Except that they didn't quite make it to the end of the bridge.Halfway through, it gave way beneath Sonic's feet and the hedgehog plunged down into the foaming water.Tails' reflexes were faster and he immediately started hovering.

"Hey, fox," an unusually-accented voice called from above Tails.Knuckles stood on a ledge, arms crossed, a grim smile on his face."Keep off this Island, and quit trying to steal the Chaos Emeralds will you?You're lucky you haven't been killed yet."

Tails flew to the ledge and grabbed onto the sides."We're just trying to help," he said through gritted teeth.

"Well, stay away!I don't need your help," Knuckles sneered at the fox.In a single, fluid movement, he released Tails' grip on the ledge and sent the fox plummeting into the water below."Good riddance," the echidna muttered.

"Sheesh," Tails muttered as he climbed out of the water and onto a slab of stone sticking out of the wall."Sonic, are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm still alive, but wet," the hedgehog scrambled onto the slab of stone and stood beside his furry sidekick."I _hate _the water."

"What's wrong, swimming's cool."

"For someone who actually loves to swim."

Tails gazed around him at the Hydrocity."Well, we'll have to swim out of this mess though."

Sonic groaned.Knuckles would've definitely set up more traps and obstacles to block his way, and they'd be very difficult to cross in the water._It's a hero's job, I suppose, _he thought, _though how I got this job, I don't know.Still, this can't be as bad as having Robotnik control the whole of Mobius._

"The faster we get out of here, the better," Sonic told his sidekick as he dived into the water.

Two zones later, the hedgehog and fox pair arrived at the Carnival Night Zone.

"Sure looks like a carnival," Tails remarked as he set Sonic down on the ground.

"Thanks for the ride," Sonic muttered unenthusiastically.Dangling in mid-air by grabbing onto an air-borne fox's paws while trying to knock out your worst enemy was decidedly thrilling, but not exactly very safe – especially if you looked past your feet.

"No problem," Tails replied, "This isn't a bad zone …"

"But it'll be really creepy if the lights go out, right?" Sonic completed his friend's sentence for him.

"Yeah, but don't give our Knuckles friend any ideas, okay?"

"Sure.Let's get going."

Sonic sped through the first half of the zone easily, Tails tagging along behind.The Carnival Night Zone was decidedly less haphazard and trap-laden than the previous three zones, and Sonic enjoyed the breeze as his red-and-white sneakers pounded the ground.Tails was enjoying himself too, until they met Knuckles, again.

The echidna appeared as if out of nowhere, a grim, determined expression set on his face.Knuckles stared straight at Sonic, and the hedgehog stared back.The two adversaries locked eyes for a long tense moment, and Sonic could sense the echidna's hate and anger – you didn't need any kind of Force for that.

"Won't take a hint, will you?" Knuckles snarled, "I said get off this Island.How many times do I have to tell you two?"

"Look, just take it easy, will 'ya," Sonic responded, "it's not like we're gonna steal your precious gems or what.We're just after that Robotnik guy.He's the real bad guy after all, couldn't you sense it when you met him?"

"That's none of your business," Knuckles spat, "now back off!"The echidna leveled a fist at a light switch and put it out of action.All of a sudden, the lights went out and it was totally dark.

While Sonic waited for his eyes to adjust, Knuckles made good his escape, calling out a threat over his shoulder, "We'll see if you survive this, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Oh, man," Sonic muttered to himself.

Knuckles hid silently behind a hunk of metal as he watched Dr Robotnik work.'Couldn't you sense it when you met him?' Sonic's words lingered in the Guardian's mind.Knuckles didn't know who to believe, and decided that he might as well suspect Dr Robotnik too.The mad Doctor was poring over a pile of diagrams which seemed to be for some kind of flying ship.

"Let's see now," Robotnik was talking to himself, as usual."The power I can harness should be enough to raise my Death Egg again …"

_What power? _Knuckles wondered._Could it be the Emeralds?_

" … then I'll be in total control of the whole planet, and even that pesky hedgehog, Sonic, can't stop me!" the mad scientist started laughing crazily, and his laughter was enough to send a chill down the fearless echidna's spine._Who is this guy anyway?_Knuckles wondered, but decided he didn't really care if Robotnik controlled all of Mobius, so long as the Floating Island and the Chaos Emeralds were safe and free from anyone's clutches.

The Guardian turned to leave, but a blaring siren stopped him in his tracks."What?An intruder?" Robotnik stormed._Guess I best be going, _the echidna thought dryly.

Knuckles broke into a sprint and raced away from Robotnik's laboratory, certain that there was more happening than had met his eyes.

Six zones after arriving on the Island, Sonic and Tails were finally at Robotnik's launch base._Wherever it is on this weird Floating Island, _Sonic thought to himself.They'd managed to escape most of Knuckles' traps, albeit with quite a collection of scratches and bruises, and had found a few new fancy descriptions for the red echidna in the process.

Sonic stopped for a few minutes to rest, and Tails sat down on the rough metal floor.The orange-furred fox rubbed his painful feet woefully as he watched Sonic attempting to think of a plan.You couldn't just run into your worst enemy's base and announce you were going to destroy his pet project, could you?Tails sighed, Sonic rarely stopped to think so the hedgehog must have felt that it was really serious this time.Tails looked up at the drab, grey, polluted sky, evidence enough that Robotnik was definitely planning something this time.

All of a sudden, Tails' keen eyes spotted a speck on the cluttered horizon."Er, Sonic, I think you can stop planning now," the fox told his companion, "I'm a monkey's uncle if that isn't our fat friend."

The blue hedgehog looked up at where his sidekick was pointing and said cheerfully, "At least we didn't have to look for him.Let's go bash up that stupid contraption of his."

"All right!" Tails brightened up at the promise of some real action. – dodging a whole lot of traps wasn't counted.

Please tell me if you want more, I don't know whether I should continue.


End file.
